Pageant Dress Tryst
by trace93
Summary: Spoiler: takes place around FNL 4.7. An account of what happens when Tim goes dress shopping with Becky.


**AN: These characters are not mine.**

Tim came dress shopping with me because I think he felt sorry for me, since my mom bailed on me, again.

At first, he behaved like a 9 year old, huffing and rolling his eyes, because obviously a guy like him'd rather be doing just about anything else. Even getting a root canal.

But after he saw that I was really stressed about not finding a dress, he was so sweet. Told me a "secret"—his mom never took him dress shopping, so he never made it to Miss Texas finals. And that I should let the dress find me. To start with the wheels and then hope another shipment comes in. In no time, he had me laughing.

That's all it took. I just needed a laugh, and then several dresses must've heard me and actually found me.

I went to try them on, and after putting on each one, would go into the common area and show Tim to get his reaction.

After a couple, I began to imagine we were engaged, and I was showing him my engagement party gown. (It wouldn't've been my wedding dress, because obviously he isn't supposed to see that before I walk down the aisle to the altar, where he'll be standing, looking like an Armani ad.)

He was so cute, complimenting me on each one in different ways. "So flattering. That color makes your eyes pop. Shows off your figure great. Frames your face nice." That sort of thing.

And I felt flirty and affectionate, and all the other girls in the store were so jealous that I had this hunky guy there with me. They didn't know we weren't a couple.

Then came this pink gown with tiny buttons up the back. So I got it mostly on, and I called Tim in to help me with the buttons.

He looked kind of hesitant, but I gave him the sad puppy face, which works nearly every time. Yeah, I'm shameless that way.

He was fumbling with the buttons, because they were stupidly small – I mean, it's not like girls have dressers do do their corsets anymore – but I can't lie, I was enjoying having him so close. His cool fingers brushed my skin, and I shivered. I said 'cold,' so naturally, being a boy, he put his whole palm on my exposed back.

Well next thing I knew, I'd spun around and kissed him hard, surprising him. He resisted at first, pulling away, but I pulled his hands tight around my waist, and slid them into the back of the still-unbuttoned dress.

I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling his head tight, kissing him with all my might.

I'd thought about that moment ever since I laid eyes on him, the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen. Adding to his animal appeal, he was practically limping out of my mom's bedroom after a night of hot sex, pants undone, barely talking. AND, I knew him by reputation, football hero, bad boy, casanova.

And when he showed up that night to move into the Airstream? Thought I'd died and gone to heaven, and took it as a sign that I should take action.

Anyway, back to the dressing room. He is a mind-blowing, full-out kisser, in contrast to the couple of guys I've kissed before, who were all tentative and tight-lipped. Nah, Tim put those luscious lips to good use, and threw himself into it. Had me convinced he meant it.

Next thing we knew, the dress was coming off, and I undid his belt and jeans. He was murmuring, "No Becks, we can't do this," and I just kept working at him, unsnapping his shirt, loosening his jeans. I was kind of shocked at how big and hard he was; I'd never wanted anything that much in my life.

So we did it in the dressing room of Purdy's Formals.

Thank god that had solid doors in those dressing rooms. Even so, the attendant came knocking to see how I was doing, if I needed a different size, and I had to gather myself and pull my mouth from Tim's to blurt out "I'm good" as steady as I could.

"Like hell you're good, you're great," Tim growled, and kissed me again, smoothing his big hands up and down my torso.

Next thing I remember, I'm paying for this pink dress with a million buttons down the back, with Tim standing behind me like my fiance, grinning. I could see his face in a mirror behind the clerk.

"You two make a lovely couple," she said, and Tim winked, pressing his front against my back gently, putting his hand on my hip.

I was literally in heaven. I'd seduced Tim, and I'd found a pageant dress.

-/-/-/-

Then I woke up to Skeeter licking my face.

Oh well, part of it was real, anyway. A girl can dream, can't she?


End file.
